Eternity Overtaken
by Yes Exactly my brand of heroin
Summary: Bella and Edward's life after Eclipse. Edwards POV My summary's suck, you would like it a lot more if you read it. PLEASE RATE. Also Always and forever, the same story as Bella's POV, its farther along then this one. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer is lucky enough to have thought of the amazing Twilight series…

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer is lucky enough to have thought of the amazing Twilight series….as well as Edward sigh**

**NOTE: Eternity Overtaken is Always and Forever written in Edwards POV.**

Eternity Overtaken

I helped Bella up so we could start to make our way to Charlie. I grabbed her hand and started walking. I was caressing the ring on her finger, smiling. I couldn't help it. She finally accepted my proposal. My life is now complete. I have to woman I love, which I have been waiting for, for a century...no, for a lifetime. Bella saw my grin, and gave me a ravishing smile back. I can tell her apprehension about facing Charlie. If only Jasper could be with us, sending waves of calm to both Charlie and Bella…maybe even me. My thoughts of Jasper immediately shrunk when I remembered the wedding day. I could see Bella, in a beautiful dress, walking down the aisle to me. Then my thoughts wandered to the night of our wedding. The night Bella and I loose our virtues, the night we are finally one. My thoughts trailed through this night over and over, thinking of the most romantic things I could do, when I heard Bella say something.

"Um, Edward?" She asked, sounding extremely confused.

"What is it?" I replied. I hope she wasn't having second thoughts….no she couldn't be. I wondered what was wrong though. I wish so badly that I could read her mind. It was so frustrating to wait for her to edit things out and to finally answer.

"Well, I was just wondering…." Yes? What is it? I had to know. "-Why are we walking?" Ah, a simple question. Maybe Alice was right about that over reacting speech, I should have listened a little more. But, Bella's question was a very good one indeed. I was so set on thinking of how to 'woo' her (As Emmet would say.) that I forgot that I could run.

"Oh…that's a good point, sorry I was thinking about things and I wasn't really paying attention." True. Fact. I just didn't include many lustful details. She then looked at me with curious eyes. Is she really going to make me say it?

"What are you thinking about; it's pretty rare to not see you paying attention." She asked me, attempting to look casual about it, which didn't really work, but since she is my Bella, I played along with it. I looked up and her and smiled, attempting to dazzle my way out of it.

"Us of course." She was honestly absurd sometimes. What else would I be thinking about? "Our wedding, which is going to be very lovely, but I'm really thinking about the night of our wedding." I'm sure this would be plenty of details for her mind to wander on, but just to make sure I gave her a smile and a quick wink which caused her to laugh. I knew she wasn't going to bring up the subject anymore. Bella seemed pre-occupied with her own thoughts, which was driving me mad. It did get easier as time passed, but when her forehead cringed, and her beautiful smile turned into a frown, it almost murdered me inside to not hear her thoughts. I used her thinking to my own advantage. I lightly let go of her hand, knowing she wouldn't react for about five seconds. I counted to five and right on cue she noticed, and opened her mouth, but before she could talk, I scooped her up on my back. She seemed shocked and alert, so just to let her know it was okay I gave her a light touch. She relaxed immediately. I smiled to know that my touch made her relax. To most humans it would be a sign to retreat, because the worst is coming.

"Hold on tight." That was all I said before I started jetting into the woods. Ever since I was a new born, I loved the experience of running. But, when Bella showed up into the picture, it was defiantly a new experience. She was timid at first, but now she loved it. One time she even let go of my neck, I think she was trying to experience a titanic moment or something. I scolded her after that little incident though. Running was my favorite activity to do with Bella, besides kissing of course. I immediately mentally smacked myself for having thoughts like a seventy year old man, even though I was well past a hundred years. I looked up, and realized that the destination was closer then I bided for, which caused me to stop rather fast. I think it scared Bella; the stop was too short for a human to comprehend. I knew she would be okay with it though. Bella is strong.

"Were here." I lifted her off of my back…gently as possible of course. We were getting married. I sure didn't want to fill out any divorce papers yet. Then I took her hand, and held it softly.

I saw the contentment in Bella's smile. "Why, thank you. You're quite the gentlemen you know." Her content smile turned into a lustful smile. She is certainty the most dangerous creature I knew.

"Well, in order to be a gentleman, you have to have a very lovely lady." I felt Bella not breathing, which gave me an inner sense of pride, that I could dazzle her like that, even after all of this time. I guess she took a breath, and she was about to come back with a witty comment at me, but I wouldn't let her do that. I was going to win the battle today. I looked in her deep chocolate eyes for a moment, and then kissed her. I felt like it had to be more passionate then usual, since it was our special day. Bella snaked her arms around me and then put her hands in my hair. I hope she knew, if that any other woman did this…I would yell at them, I didn't like my hair being messed up. I carefully put my arms around her waist, and counted to ten using Mississippi seconds as some people called it. I knew that was the maximum amount of time Bella could hold before she ran out of air. She then pulled away from me and pouted, probably thinking how she wishes she didn't have to breathe. It caused me to chuckle. Soon enough my Bella. Soon enough, breathing would be the last issue on your mind.

"Ready to face the wrath of Charlie?" I said, attempting to lighten her pout. It worked. She gave a sigh of relaxing.

"Only if you come with me." Oh, how I longed for these words. I would go with her anywhere, from heaven to the deepest depths of hell. I grabbed her hand, lovingly.

"Your wish is my command." I then walked with her into Chief Swan's house…and her house too of course, but…the Cullen house was the right home for her. Not to offend Charlie or anything, she just seemed to have a truer smile with us. We approached Charlie…he was smiling at Bella. Bella smiled back. It was a rather awkward father daughter relationship, but a loving one Then his eyes came to me…with a glare. _I really hope Bella gets rid of this kid soon. He's really starting to get on my nerves._ I couldn't help but smile at this…he was going to have to live with me for a while longer, until the wedding was over…until I could take Bella into my arms forever. Bella seemed to notice I was laughing, she's probably making a mental note to ask me later, but she will most likely forget. _What about Mike Newton, he is perfect for Bella. He would never leave her, he comes from a great family…_I blocked out his thoughts immediately. That Newton boy would never come near my Bella.

"Hey Bells…Edward." I saw him once again smile at Bella, and then give me a nod. _I guess I can't kick him out of the house…or yell at him…Bella would have my head. I trust her though, and if she thinks Edward was a good kid. I suppose I could give him a second chance. _That was an unusual sentence. I smiled at the thought that Charlie accepted me again. I saw Bella take a wildly exaggerated breath, which meant she was ready to begin.

"Char…dad, Edward and I have something to tell you." That was a good catch Bella. The conversation would be on the wrong root if you started by calling him Charlie.

"What is it?" I saw his face get urgent. _Don't tell me he's moving again. If Edward said one thing that could possibly offend her, I strongly take back my second chance thought, and I will get my police belt with my gun…_Charlie was kind of intimidating when he wanted to be. To bad I was bullet proof.

"Of course not…the opposite actually." I saw Bella's face light up. She was excited to say it to someone. I decided Charlie would need to sit down for this particular bit of news. I directed him towards the couch.

"Um, Charlie…I think you better take a seat for this." _Why is he telling me what to do?! Well…at least he's being polite about it. _I ignored this comment as Charlie took a seat. After Charlie sat on the couch, I felt Bella let go of my hand. She then got the ring and pointed it at Charlie.

"Charlie-" No Bella! Don't call him Charlie! She was probably too nervous to realize. "-Edward proposed to me…were getting married." I stared at Charlie, trying to decipher his thoughts, only to be shown that he was too confused to sort them out. There were so many thoughts, that I had to block them out, he was giving me quite a headache. I took a look at him physically, noting to myself that a human's face can turn a lot more variety of colors then expected. I saw the red in his face, turn to a quick purple violet color, which astonished me, I once again noted to myself to ask Carlisle if this was physically possible. Finally, the violet color turned into a bright pink. His face was blank, staring at Bella wide eyed. Bella was staring back, extremely scared may I add. I wished I thought about that Jasper plan a little more. I could have had him right outside the window calming Charlie. I finally saw him comprehend what was going on…I think I actually heard a snap. His eyes opened even more as he took a breath to speak. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

**Wow. I just had A LOT of fun writing that. That actually entertained me for a long period of time. So yea. That's Edwards's first chapter of the tail. Please review! Oh, and if you really want to know what happens. Go read ****Always and Forever****, it's the same story from Bella's POV. Also, I am BEGGING you to review. You don't have to make good comments or whatever. Just say 'I read it.' I feel like I'm just rambling on while no ones reading any of my stories. XD. So yea, review PLEASE! Also, there's a vote on my profile. I'm going to be maintaining 3 stories at once, so I don't get bored. Please vote for the final one I should do! RATE! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- If I was Stephenie Meyer…I would own everything to do with Twilight…and I would be rich…but I'm not…

**Disclaimer- If I was Stephenie Meyer…I would own everything to do with Twilight…and I would be rich…but I'm not….Yea --.**

**Chapter 2**

I was finally able to get through Charlie's mind….a little to well if you ask me personally. '_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_ I knew I was going to need some Advil when we got out of here. His scream shocked Bella, causing her to fall backwards. I knew Charlie was too deep in his own thoughts to notice, so at vampire speed I went behind her to catch her. I felt her shaking in fear. I cringed at her shake, and wrapped my arms around her in support. I felt her tense up soon after waiting for Charlie to scream. I saw Charlie slowly approaching us, Bella was in such fear, and I couldn't even help her. She shut her eyes tight, expecting the worst. Charlie went up to Bella took her out of my arms…and then hugged her. I saw Bella's eyes go into shock; I think mine did as well. Charlie's head was still too mixed with to many thoughts to see what was going on.

"You're going to be a bride?" I saw Charlie tearing on Bella's shirt. Bella was in shock, which worried me deeply. Her eyes were still wide open, waiting for the attack of Charlie's words. Charlie released Bella, and then approached me. _I can't believe I'm doing this _was all I heard before felt Charlie wrap his arms around me into a hug. I looked at Bella, who was still in shock; she looked at me back, noticing that I was also in shock. I didn't understand, Charlie's mind was much different from some of his actions, which was very odd for a human. After he let go of me, I saw him look at Bella's ring. _What a rock!_ "That's quite a ring there Edward." I noted that the vast varieties of colors in his face were fading. "I bet it cost a fortune." He said, seeming happy that his daughter was getting married to someone in a rich family.

"Not at all Charlie. It was the ring my father gave my mother when he proposed to her." I couldn't hide my smile. My mother and father were very happy together. The reason I gave Bella the ring is so our luck could go in there direction. They were in love until the last day. At least, that's what I heard. There's also the fact that Bella wouldn't have married me if I bought her anything too expensive. I gave a deep smile to Bella, which she returned. We stayed like that for an endless moment. _Um, there acting like husband and wife already…and the games on soon..._ I guess Charlie was done with us already.

"Ahem." Charlie spoke, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. "Well, congratulations again. Bella, you too Edward." I saw Bella's face kind of drop; she could tell her was itching his way out of the conversation.

"Okay, thank you dad, you can watch the game now if you want." She was still smiling as she said this. Right after she spoke to Charlie, she looked at me again and gave me a smile. It was so wonderful and devious at the same time…if I had a heart it would be beating faster then a humming birds. When Charlie finally got Bella's attention back, he said a small thank you and headed into the living room. He was walking rather fast actually. I think I heard the word_ 'finally'_ buzz out of his head…but I wasn't quite sure. This caused me to laugh. Bella's deep brown eyes flashed on to me, and smiled at me. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her, cradling her as careful as possible. Then I kissed her. I noticed she looked like she was lacking oxygen, so I decided to let her go of the kiss, so she can have a reminder that she needed to breath. I didn't want to let go of her though, so I placed my hand in hers.

"I'm so proud of you." I said. I knew that must have been hard for her; we both didn't expect Charlie to be so 'happy' about it. I could see the satisfactory in her eyes as she ran into my arms and hugged me. She gripped me tight, holding on to me for dear life. I carefully my arms around her too, and started swaying her back and fourth, singing her lullaby that calms her. She looked way too excited at the moment for her own good. I started to kiss her, in a teasing kind of way. I touched my lips to her cheeks ever so lightly, followed by her hands and her nose. She seemed to pout because I wasn't actually kissing her, which I found rather amusing.

"Edward." I heard her sigh in a disappointing tone. She always was very persuasive when she wanted something. I gave a quick chuckle of defeat and kissed her soft lips.

"Now, we have to tell Renee, and then after that, my family." I said as I took her hand and led her up the stairs. I sat at the edge of the bed, took out my cell phone, put Bella on my lap, and kissed her on the cheek. "Time to call Renee!" I said, trying to sound as excited as possible. I could tell she was just as nervous about Renee as she was with Charlie. She dialed the number and heard Renee's greeting.

"Hi mom." She said. Bella sounded so innocent and loving, it almost hurt me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her in encouragement.

"Bella! How are you! It's been so long!" I heard her mom say.

"I'm good; I just have some news to tell you." She said slowly. I heard Renee's breathing increase a little, like she was nervous about something. I also heard Bella's heart beat increase.

"What's wrong dear?!" She said, sounding alert.

"Nothings wrong mom, it's actually really great news, I don't know if you're going to approve or not though." I heard Bella smile through these words. As afraid as she was, I knew she was actually happy to tell Renee.

"Bella….don't tell me…..you're pregnant!" …I stiffened in shock immediately…That, had to be the most absurd thing I ever heard. I took Bella off my lap carefully, and put her on the bed. I stood up, and went to the corner of Bella's room near her wall, and started laughing. How utterly absurd! I would never get Bella pregnant! Because I couldn't! Even though I was laughing, it was quite disappointed. I could never give Bella a baby to hold and to love. I had to cover it up though, I started to laugh harder. I actually thought it was pretty amusing, because even if I was human, we weren't planning on doing anything until after the wedding was over. Finally, when I thought that I was convincing enough, I went back to Bella, lifted her up like a small child, and sat her back on my lap. I gave her a smile, still half amused, and half upset about the situation.

"Oh, thank heavens! So what's the news dear?" I heard the curiosity leaking through her voice.

"Mom, Edward and I are getting married." She said, attempting to sound as calm as possible. There was an awkward silence for a moment on the phone, maybe about thirty seconds for a human. Bella's eyes widened, scared about Renee's reaction. I gave her comforting pats on her back, which caused her to ease a little. Finally, I heard Renee take a deep intake of breath, and I felt Bella cringe against me. Then we heard a scream.

"Oh Bella! Congratulations! But you two are so young!" I felt Bella's relief as she drifted into a more relaxed position. She sounded very excited; I could feel the pure shock in Bella's body language. She was probably thinking something along the lines of 'Charlie…AND Renee…what is this world coming to.'

"Well mom, we thought about it a lot, and we decided that we would work hard together to try and make everything work out." She said, sounding amused. She was most likely trying to hide the amusement that there would be a lot more things to work out then Renee bargained for. I saw her face drop for some reason, which I couldn't figure out why.

"Do you have to go?" She said, trying to hide a little of the disappointment in her voice. I kissed her on the cheek, which brightened her up in almost seconds.

"Sorry honey, but Phil has to get to a game…" I heard her say. I often feel horrible for Bella, Phil tends to…ruin the mood of certain events sometimes, but I know Bella loves Phil because he makes Renee happy. I gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Its fine mom, don't worry about it." She said, slowly in taking breaths between my kisses, I considered stopping, due to the fact that Renee would get worried if Bella stopped breathing, but I decided against it. "Tell Phil I said hi."

"Okay honey, do you need any help with the wedding details?" I saw Bella bounce up and down in enjoyment, most likely thinking of Alice. Alice probably had the whole entire wedding planned the second I met Bella. That was Alice for you, always excited to do anything. An upside for with Alice planning was that Bella didn't have to worry about Renee.

"Its okay mom, Alice already is doing everything for me." She said, trying to hide her entertainment

"Okay Bella, call me more details, I love you."

"I love you too mom!" She hung up the phone and then leaned into me. She seemed deep in thought as she gave me back my phone, and then leaned back even more into me. I've taken a note that Bella enjoys leaning into me on many occasions, which I don't understand, leaning into me is the equivalent to leaning into a statue…cold and hard. But, I felt overpowered by the love and joy flowing out of her, so I decided that I didn't need to ask her an opinion.

"Its getting late, are you tired?" I asked. Bella had a rough day, all the stress from accepting the proposal, Charlie, and Renee. I looked at her and she yawned.

"I little bit." Before she could finish her sentence, I scooped her up, wrapped her tightly in the covers, laid next to her and softly kissed her.

"I can't have my future wife get over exhausted, can a now?" I said, giving a smile to her. I kissed her again and hummed her lullaby, which I knew would put her right to sleep. I saw her close her eyes smiling, then I waited. I waited until her breath was even, which meant she was asleep. I started at her for a long time. I could tell she was having a pleasant dream; there was so much glee in her expression. I was really curious to know what it was about. At least, I was until she mumbled something in her sleep. 'Edward, I love you' she paused for a moment, as if that didn't already make me happy enough, she then said the two most glorious words in the universe. 'I do.' I could feel my smile light up, as I watched her smile as she said these words. Those two words that would change our lives forever. As I noticed she was getting into a deeper sleep, and the talking was over, I decided it was time to go home and get dressed. Before I left, I kissed the ring on her finger, smiled and said to her "Bella, I love you too, and…I do." Then without another word, I ducked out of the window, speeding as fast as possible to get home, knowing the faster I get ready, the faster I can watch her eyes open. The faster I could be with my sweet Bella, for eternity.

**Hi everyone. I am SOO sorry, for not writing in a while. I had like, writers block to a point where I was going to cry. BUT, every day. I wrote a little more and a little more…until it finally came to me, so yay! I'm going to be on a lot more now. Trust me. But now that the fourth quarter is over, its time for last minute cramming for finals. So I'm going to be on as much as possible. But, by the summer…I'll have a chapter a day…so don't even worry about it. Anyways, can you guys review or let me know that you read. I also still have the poll up…which…no one voted on…--. So please go to my profile and vote on the next story you want me to write. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Interviewer - So Stephenie, how does it feel to be writing on fanfiction**

**Me- Pretty good, ya know. Since I'm a best selling author, I totally write things on fan fiction**

**Random Interviewer- ….Your not Stephenie Meyer!**

**Me- …..Dang!**

I felt Bella wriggle around turning once to the left, then once to the right. This was the universal sign that Bella was about to wake up. I saw her breathing hype up a little, followed by a grin on her face as she fluttered her eyes open. She had such a breath taking smile, I couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning dearest." I said as I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning, do you mind if I go in the bathroom for a human minute?" She asked, sounding groggy.

"Not at all." I said, waving her to go on. One of the most impatient things for me to do is wait for Bella to get ready. I knew it wasn't her fault. But, even a second away from her is horrible. I looked around Bella's room, only to see all her favorite books around her room. I saw her copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' along with the movie on her floor. I smiled. Romeo and Juliet were Bella and my favorite movie to watch together.

Bella walked out of the room, and my eyes widened immediately. She walked out in the most beautiful outfit. She was wearing tan shorts and a light blue tang top, which was my favorite color on her. It actually gave her some…spunk…I'm guessing Alice brought it for her. "You know, you tempt me too much for my own good sometimes." I said seductively. She smiled at me, which made me entirely loose control. I got up from the bed, put my arms around my waist, and started to kiss her. She was absolutely beautiful today…well, more beautiful then usual. I felt Bella lean into me more pressing EVERY part of her body into me. This made me grab her back, attempting not to touch her anywhere that would make her feel uncomfortable. We were in the climax of the kiss, when all of a sudden Bella just let go. I felt my face go from shock into a deep pout.

"Bella!" I said, sounding as disappointed as possible, which caused her to laugh.

"Yes Edward." She said innocently

"You know, I'm going to have to punish you for doing that." I said, raising my eyebrow up in disbelief.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked even more innocently. That innocent smile went up into a seductive one, as I placed her on the bed, and went on top of her. I lifted her hands up. So she couldn't touch me, and started to kiss her weak spot…her neck. I felt her shiver in pleasure and moan a little. I kissed her harder from her actions. I nibbled her ear, and kissed her everywhere except for her lips. I saw her eyes closed; I knew she was going to give up at any given moment. She sighed at one more kiss I gave her on her collar bone, and then whimpered. "Edward, I give in, you win, you win!" she said attempting to struggle out of my arms.

"What am I trying to win exactly?" I said, trying to play dumb like she just was.

"I don't know, or care! You win; you know I don't want to do anything before the wedding." She said, trying to make me feel as guilty as possible, even though she was the one who wanted to do this in the first place.

I smiled at her. "Silly Bella, do you think I would break our promise?" I gave her a quick peck on the lips and let her go, deciding her punishment was enough.

"Let's go to my house, I'm sure Alice has been _dying_ to see you." I stated, laughing at my own irony.

After we got to my house, Bella got attacked by all my family, besides me…and Rosalie of course. They were filled with questions.

_When's the date?_

_How is everything going?_

_When are we changing her?_

_Are you going on a honeymoon?_

My head was pounding by the never ending questions. I finally tuned them out. If they wanted to know, they were going to have to ask outside of my head….which is exactly what they did. I heard random parts of questions coming from every direction, when I turned around I saw Bella…confused and in awe.

"Everyone, calm down. Your scaring Bella!" I said. I saw Bella laugh a little.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I heard Alice over all the questions, excitingly skipping around Bella and I. She ran up to Bella, and gave her I huge hug. I almost pounced on her thinking that she was going to squish her. "I found the perfect dress! I mean Perrrfect!" I heard her say, as she winked at me. We then went through some minor things. We decided that the location, which I suggested would be in our backyard, which Bella agreed on. We decided the time, the flowers, and the dinner ideas. I saw Bella pout at this; she was probably thinking that it was pointless to have food when most of the guests are vampires. Finally, she asked the thing I was looking forward too.

"Okay, so first of all, Edward and Bella, I need to know the wedding songs!" She said still jumping around us. I gave Alice a smile. I wanted our wedding song to be her lullaby. But of course, I didn't want Bella to find out. I simply thought it to Alice. I saw her think about it for a little bit, and then smile. "That can be arranged." She said excitedly. I saw Bella's face drop at the thought of a surprise.

"Okay, so now I can check that off the list! Next! Bella, I need to show you the wedding dress, so Edward….leave!" I sighed. I knew I had to leave her eventually, it couldn't be helped. When I was about to kiss her goodbye, Alice shoved me out of the room. "FINALLY!" I heard Alice scream. I sighed and went down stairs to sit by Emmet.

"So." He started, and gave me an evil grin. "What are you doing AFTER the wedding?"

"I believe that have absolutely nothing to do with you Emmet." I said, trying to sound uninterested in the conversation.

"Well, just to let you know, girls LOVE to be in control, so in other words…put Bella on top." He said, winking at me.

"EMMET! THAT IS ABSOULTLY NONE OF YOUR BUINESS!" I roared as I tackled him. We rolled on the ground until I pinned him.

"Edward, look, I'm not even joking." He said smiling. All of a sudden I saw a TO descriptive image of Rosalie 'on top' of Emmet, as she was smiling out of pleasure. I stood there in shock, until I saw Jasper come.

"Jasper…please…calm him down…my mind." I said slowly, trying to get the images out of my mind. I suddenly felt relaxed, and then I saw the image slipping away as Emmet started to calm. I regained my composure and sighed. "Thank you Jasper."

"No problem Edward, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go calm Alice down. I feel her more excited then I have ever felt, and I feel Bella being extremely overwhelmed and confused. I think I'm going to take Alice hunting, so I will tell you when you can go up to get Bella…" he said as he was walking away. I nodded and paced around the room, glaring at Emmet.

After several paces around the room I heard Jasper in my mind. _Okay, Alice and I are going hunting. I would come up soon though…Bella looks very…confused. _He said chuckling. I sprinted up the stairs as he was talking and grabbed Bella from behind.

"Two Cullen's down, three more to go." I sighed. I felt her shake a little with laughter. I heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice. _How am I supposed to do this, I don't know what to say to her...my hair looks REALLY good today._ I sighed. I wondered what SHE was doing here. I saw her walk in carefully trying not to alarm Bella, which didn't work. I saw Bella's face turn into awe, and then turned into a frightened look.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I saw her cringe. I did as well. This could NOT be good.

**YAY! Guys, I feel the need to write a new story. YES! I just like, started one yesterday….but I really want to make Bella an abused child. --'. I know that sounds mean, but I want her to be rescued by Edward! Yay! Oh, and just to let you know, I won't be updating Always and Forever until Eternity Overtaken gets caught up. So yea, off to write a new story! It'll be up soon! Review please! **


End file.
